Lovely
by SilverSwirls
Summary: A collection of short stories between several different characters and relationships. *A Birthday gift for a dear friend of mine.*


**This little story was written for a close friend of mine on here, Charmpanda, as a little birthday gift for her! Happy Birthday, Charm, you really are a close and dear friend to me! I hope you enjoy, as it is a mashup of several small cute scenarios between our characters combined.**

 _Hateful: For the first time Spandel overhears the words of hate directed towards Jasper, which upsets him to no end._

It's not like Jasper hadn't heard it before. It still left a pain in his chest whenever words like that were aimed at him, whether it be online or for him kissing his boyfriend around the wrong guy in public. However, Spandel had never heard that word thrown at him or Jasper before. He knew what it meant, a derogatory word people would throw at LGBTQ persons out of ignorance or hate.

Spandel had stopped walking, his hand still intertwined with Jaspers. He looked around for the guy who'd said it. He expected Jasper to be doing the same, but the other boy just tried to pull Spandel along. "Come on, don't worry about it." Spandel ignored him and continued to scan the mall for the man. Jasper simply wrapped his arm around Spandel's and continued to guide him away with not much success. "Come on, let's just go home." Jasper pleaded, "I don't care, come on…" he went on. Spandel frowned, looking back to Jasper, who still holding Spandel's arm with a new look in his clear blue eyes. It was a look he'd never seen on Jasper, a sad kind of tired look.

"If someone had called me that, or anything for that matter, you would've been there in a flash to defend me, why won't you let me do the same for you?"

Jasper's pulled came to a gentle stop, his eyes shifting around slightly. "It doesn't matter to me, that's why. I've been called every name in the book over the years, it doesn't phase me anymore." Jasper closed his eyes, giving a big smile. "There no need for you to get into a useless fight. It's best to ignore and just go on with life rather than giving someone like that the time of day."

"Why do you lie to me?" Spandel asked, "you think I can't tell when your upset by now?"

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "Let's get ice cream."

Spandel slipped away from Jasper, finding the man who'd said that word to him. He marched up to the older man, who was sitting at one of the outside tables near the cafe they'd been passing on their walk. The raven-haired male scowled a the sight of him, standing tall before him. "I heard what you said about my Jasper." He stated, "I wish to know why you would say something so hateful about the ray of sunshine that is Jasper Collins!"

"People like you two don't deserve…" The man's voice made Spandel's stomach turn slightly, he hated it. He didn't even hear the last part, whatever that man said about religion and being with another of the same sex just served to piss him off even more.

"Listen here, it's people like you that make me want to-" Spandel was cut off by Jasper stepping in front of him and pushing him back gently to force him to walk with him. Though, it didn't stop Spandel from yelling at the man before disappearing down the street. They walked home in silence, Jasper's usually chatty attitude failing to hold a conversation, while Spandel was rather annoyed that he had been prevented from chew that man out like he'd planned too. When they got home Jasper continued the silence, slowly walking up to his room and pushing the door closed. Spandel remained where was, looking up the stairs with worry. He'd never seen Jasper act like this, perhaps he should've just listened to him and avoided confronting the man. Spandel hummed slightly as he looked around.

Three sheets of printed paper later Spandel found himself inching in Jaspers room. The said male was laying in bed, his arms wrapped around the pillow and his back to Spandel. Spandel crawled on to the bed, pulling the covers back to crawl under with Jasper. Jasper shifted slightly at the sound of crinkling paper. He rolled over to see Spandel holding the papers over the bottom of his face, leaving his eyes exposed and looked at the other with a guilty witness. "What are those papers?" Jasper asked, his voice lower.

"I printed you pictures of things that make you happy...such as baby ducks, dogs, and spaghetti."

"Those things really do make me happy…" Jasper admitted, "though, you are forgetting something, probably the most important one."

"No, Jasper I said I printed you out spaghetti pictures. I know how much you enjoy it." Jasper let out a laugh soon followed by little hiccups of small sobs. Spandel panicked at the sight of tears. "D-don't cry! I'm sorry for not listening to you earlier. You didn't want me to say anything, but I couldn't help it. I don't want to hear anyone call you something like that ever, they have to right-"

"It's you."

"What?"

"I said it's you, you forgot yourself!" Jasper beamed with a grin, having sat up along with Spandel. "If you were printing pictures of things that make me happy, then you should've printed yourself as well."

Spandel pale face reddened with a small blush. "Well- well I don't count…"

Jasper rubbed his damp cheeks with his sleeve, "who says that? I certainly don't...listen I don't care about what people say about me. I really don't. I just don't want you to get mixed up with stuff like that, you're too precious for that cruel shit."

"You're too precious as well!" Spandel protested, "to put up with it…" Jasper smiled with still slightly red eyes.

"You're a real gift, you know that?" Jasper leaned, his forehead pressing against Spandel's. "Yes, truly a gift…" Spandel hadn't been given the chance to say anything as Jasper moved to give him a small peck on his lips.

* * *

 _Cute: Emily proves to be too darn cute for Kirron once again.  
_  
It was early morning. The summer sun shone through the white curtains of the bedroom, casting a warm light onto the pair that was currently still in bed. Kirron was asleep, his bar back turned to Emily, who was currently hogging a majority of the covers. Emily was awake, the covers pressed against her body as she became increasingly aware of her unclothed state. She buried her face into to gray covers as she recalled the events of last night and how intimate they'd gotten for the first time since being together. It wasn't that she regretted or was ashamed of what had happened, but she certainly was embarrassed to think about it, having it been her first time while it certainly wasn't Kirron's.

Emily ducked her head under the covers at the feeling of Kirron shifting and his phone buzzing on the table beside the bed. She closed her eyes with a red tint on her face as she heard Kirron answer it. "Hello? I just woke up...yeas she's here, want to talk to her? Emily, it's Lily, she wants to know if you're still on for helping her at your father's place tonight, are you?"

"Uhm, yeah. Tell her yeah."

"She'll be there. Okay- okay bye Lily." Emily heard Kirron's phone click against the table and felt him shift to be closer to her. "Stop hoarding the blanket." He mumbled, his face in the pillow as he sleepily reached for the covers. He lifted his head with narrowed sleepy eyes. "What are you doing?" Emily gave a sheepish smile, the covers pulled up to her chin and her hair tangling around her head.

"I'm not wearing clothes…" She stated with a small giggly tone with an embarrassed red on her face.

"Then get dressed?"

"Well, don't look!"

"Remind me just how long we've been together? Hm, a long time, right?" He propped his head up on one hand, "and you still can't do that in front of me. Especially after what happened last night?" Emily gave him a look causing him to grin, "Oh, embarrassed?" Kirron watched as the girl buried her face into the pillow. Kirron smirked, having moved to pounce on the girl, his arms wrapping around her waist tightly with his face nuzzling into her. Emily had squeaked in surprise, though it was followed by a few small giggles as he unintentionally tickled her sides.

"K- Kirron cut it out!" She laughed, "K-" Emily cut herself as she watched Kirron lift his head to gaze into the blondes azure eyes with his own lavender ones.

"You're too cute Emily." He spoke, watching her smile brighten up even more and a red return to her face. Kirron couldn't help but smile back and lean to kiss her.

* * *

 _Paintings: Valerian hardly ever enters Lily's painting space, but after sneaking in for a look, he's more than pleased with her newest creation._

Valerian hardly ever went into the spare room of Lily's place, knowing that that was where she did her painting. The small room that always sunlight illuminating it, canvas stacked to lean against the wall and painting tools neatly organized away. Though when Lily painted she preferred to be left alone most of the time, when Valerian did get a peek inside it always seemed to brighten his mood. He liked how white the walls were when the light hit them. He liked the view from the window looking down onto the garden in the backyard and absolutely adored flipping through her paintings.

Today was like no other day. Lily had been cooped up in her workspace for a few hours now while Valerian simply lounged around the house, waiting for the moment when she'd come out and grace him with her presence. It didn't take long before he really became bored with his phone. He set it down on the table beside the sofa he'd been curled up on sat up. He padded down the hall quietly, pushing open the already cracked door. He was greeted by a slight scent of paint and the small breeze coming through the open window. He found that Lily wasn't there, he could hear a faint clinking of dishes in the kitchen and figured she was getting something for lunch. Valerian seized his opportunity to look around with an excited gleam in his violet eyes. He walked it, looking the painting of flowers and the garden hanging on the walls, some of them of the sunrise or sunset, or of their neighborhood. Though they were nice, Valerian was more interested in the current painting sitting on the easel. He turned to give the door one more glance before moving in front of it.

Valerian found himself gazing at a copy of himself. In the corner was a picture of him pinned up with little things drawn in sharpie to help her reference. Valerian could tell the deep and royal blues of the background were still wet as it glistened in the light. The pale skin, soft curling stikes of black, the dark violet; it all matched him seeming perfect in painting form. Even the magenta of the flowers placed in his hair mixed well. They sat, string together and hanging around his head. Valerian grinned, wishing he'd brought his phone to take a picture. He looked over as the door pushed open with a faint creak and revealed the reddening face of Lily. "What are you doing?"

Valerian watched as she walked right up to him, "I was just admiring your newest work." He explained, an arm moving around her shoulders to pull her into him, causing her to lean against his shoulder. "It looks amazing."

"You- you think so?"

He hummed, "why are you acting embarrassed?" He questioned, "your paintings are wonderful." He could hear the girl murmur slightly and press her head against his shoulder. "The photo you picked to reference is also quite nice, though I think the real thing would be better." Lily smiled as Valerian moved to take a seat on the stool and give her a smile and pose.

"Paint me, Lily! Paint me like one of your french boys!" He laughed, looking over at her with a grin. "Do I make a wonderful model or what?"

"Well, if you insist on being a model, then why don't you pose nude and help me with finishing the rather taxing anatomy assignment for class." Lily joked, with a playful gleam forming in her eyes. Valerian's grin had dropped and a red blush overtook his face.

"L-Lily!" He gave a slightly embarrassed whine, which only caused her laugh.

* * *

 _Pills: Keily finds that perhaps Oliver isn't as happy with their relationship as she thought he was, or maybe this is all some mistake?  
_  
Keily had been with Oliver for a while now. She knew that sometimes he wasn't the brightest person, sometimes he didn't want to get out of bed, she knew that sometimes, even if he seemed fine, that he wasn't. But what she hadn't known about was the medication. She had found it earlier while looking for her book in his desk, opening one of the drawers to hear the rattle of the little orange containers. He wasn't home then, he'd been out with Jasper. Keily left them where she found them and went about her day, though slightly bothered that he hadn't said anything to her.

When Oliver got home they spoke a little before he went upstairs, Keily had followed after him but stopped just beside the door frame as she heard the rattling again. She peeked in, watching the raven-haired male put away one bottle before grabbing the other and shaking out another small white pill. Why? He hadn't been on that stuff since high school, so why now? She couldn't understand it at all.

"Keily, why are you standing out there like that?"

She stepped into view slowly. "Why are you taking those?" Oliver, who'd had been about to slip the pill into his mouth, lowered it.

"I was just going to take one before going to bed. I thought that maybe when I woke up I'd feel better."

"But why?" She pushed, moving to sit next to him on the bed. "You're not happy, why?"

"I- I don't know…I'm sorry?" Keily bit her lip at the gleam in Oliver's turquoise eyes. He looked at her with immense confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I…" Keily shifted her sitting position, hesitant to say what she wanted to. "It just would've been nice of you to tell me what was going on." Was it selfish of her to say something like this? "I mean, you just seem to be hiding things from me lately, do-"

"You're making me nervous Kiely…" Oliver spoke, his head lowering slightly. "I don't understand what's wrong."

Keily jumped up without much warning. "It's annoying!" She exclaimed, "it's annoying, you've been hiding things from me, why wouldn't you tell? I don't understand, are you not happy with our relationship, are you not happy with me or what!? Oliver looked up with wide eyes. Keily breathed slightly heavier as she brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her face reddened as she watched tears bubbling in his eyes. She bit down, "What are crying for!?"

"It makes me sad." He began slowly, "It makes me sad that you think like that, that I don't care about you when I do. I'm not unhappy with you if anything you're the thing that makes me happy most! I can't help it, sometimes I just know I need my medication again before I get bad again, like before. I don't want you to see me like that, without the energy to get out of bed or motivation to even take care of myself. I don't want you to see that...I don't want to be like that…" Keily's eyes had fallen to the floor.

"You know I'm always here for you." She mumbled, "I worry about you. You know I care about you?"

Oliver stood up to move in front of her and tilt her head up. He smiled, "I know, I care about you too Keily."

"Just promise you'll talk to me?"

"I promise," Oliver spoke, leaning down to press a kiss on the girl's forehead.

* * *

 _The Art of Seduction: Emily proves once again just how clumsy and cute she is.  
_  
"Hey, there hot stuff" Kirron looked up from where he sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen working on his laptop. He spotted his blonde haired girlfriend approaching the marble of the island with a small smile.

"Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe"

"Why did you just wink at me?"

"Oh? Did I?" The blonde stiffened a giggle, a very faint blush on her face.

Kirron narrowed his eyes, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to seduce me and failing at it." Kirron's eyes turned back to his laptop, causing the blonde to pout and rush over the countertop, she began to say something but within seconds she was on the floor, having gone to lean on the counter, but missing entirely and falling straight to the floor. Kirron jumped up with wide eyes, walking around the counter quickly to find the girl lying on her back with her hair frazzled and an embarrassed expression. He began to ask if she was okay, but she stopped him.

"Just- Just give me a moment to absorb the feelings of shame." Kirron let out a deep chuckle, moving to take her arm and pull her back up to her feet. After making sure she was alright the albino male couldn't help but burst out laughing at her shaken up look and embarrassed blushing. "Stop laughing I'm trying to seduce you!"

"You're doing a really great job at that by the way."

Emily huffed, "since my efforts have failed…" the girl reached to touch her burning red face, "I demand you seduce me instead!"

"You demand?" Kirron raised an eyebrow, leaning close to the girl with a grin. "Well, I guess I can do that." Emily squeaked as Kirron heaved the girl up onto the counter, leaning in front of her. To be honest that was about all it took to get Emily to melt a bit with a loving look in her eyes. Kirron nuzzled into her neck, leaving a few small. She smiled eventually jumping down just to have Kirron lift her back up into his arms and carry her with him.

"I have to admit, you are way better at this than I am."

"Hm? That isn't even the start of it darling." Emily's face heated up with a blush as she felt Kirron grin.

* * *

 _Safe and Sound: With terrible nightmares returning every night, Jasper looks for a way to sooth Spandel's worries._

Spandel pressed his head against the coolness of the window as he watched Jasper drive from the corner of his eye. He felt a nervous sick feeling turning inside of his stomach, sending little bolts of worry throughout. The raven-haired boy rubbed his stomach a bit, trying to comfort that feeling a bit. He looked all the way up when he heard the radio lower and felt Jasper reach to grab his hand. "Is something wrong?"

"No," Spandel responded dishonestly. "Nothing wrong. Thank you for asking Jasper."

"Hm, I think I know when something's bothering you by now Spandel." Jasper stopped at the red light before them on the road and took the chance to fully direct his attention to the demon. "Tell me what's wrong?" He spoke with a slight plea, "pretty please tell me?"

"It was just a dream I had last night, about back home in Aeromot." Jasper kept glancing from the road to Spandel, causing the demon to push his head back to view the road clearly. "With uncle Cray mostly, but...you were in it this time."

"Really?" Jaspers grin dropped as Spandel gave him a look that said he'd be in trouble if he didn't keep his eyes solely on the road. "What happened? I did something heroic, didn't I? I bet I did."

"I wouldn't call it heroic," Spandel spoke quietly. "I'd call if more stupidity on your part."

Jasper didn't like that, "well, what happened anyway?" He asked quickly.

"Cray came down to Earth, he attacked us. The sky was weird, there was fire everywhere-" Spandel had taken to speaking much faster as he let the details of the dream flow out. "Brooklyn's dog, he snapped at me, after that you...you went outside and found Cray and he-he" Spandel couldn't seem to hear the word out of his mouth. "He killed you." Jasper's face had dropped at those simple words and he pulled the car over in the parking lot of one of the grocery stores along the road. Jasper gave Spandel and apathetic look and moved to comfort the male as he grew increasingly upset over the thought of the dream. Jasper's hand found the boys back as he rubbed it slightly and tugged on the sleeves of his shirt to dab away Spandel's tears gently.

"It was just a dream." He reassured, "Just a nightmare, it doesn't mean anything, so don't get worked up over it."

"But it-"

"I'm not going anywhere Spandel!" Jasper exclaimed, "consider me glued to your side, as long as you're alive I'm not dying!"

"That's not very reassuring" Spandel drew in a small breath.

"It's very reassuring because I always keep my word, right?"

"I guess"

"Yeah, like in either grade I promised Oliver I was going to ignore him for a whole month if he didn't let me copy off his physics test. You know what I did?"

"You tried to ignore him, but gave in after two hours because you got lonely."

"Oliver told you that story? Well, in that case, it was a bad example to pick." Jasper rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile, "well, it doesn't matter if I give an example or not because you know it's true."

"If Cray ever wanted to kill you he definitely could."

"Well, I could definitely kick his ass, so your point is invalid." Jasper pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed his sunglasses and wallet.

"You really couldn't...I can't even…"

"Nah I could." Spandel knew that Jasper wasn't even taking his own words seriously. "Anyways let's get something for dinner. What do you want?"

Spandel was happy to drop the subject. "I'm not sure, what do you want?"

"It's my diets cheat day, so I'm thinking like a mountain of spaghetti." Jasper put his sunglasses on and looked over to Spandel with a smile, "it is my favorite after all and this diet has been killing me lately."

"I'm fine with whatever you want Jasper." Spandel gave the male a smile back, despite not wanting to.

Later on that evening Spandel found himself curled up on the sofa with Jasper sitting at the end with his dinner. The television was playing some movie that Spandel found hard to pay attention too. He was too occupied watching Jasper from where he lay with a worried look in his eyes as he thought about his dream the previous night. He couldn't help but worry about it. He'd had nightmares over the same reasons a million times before, but this one had felt so real, almost too real. Jasper's insisting on forgetting the topic didn't do much to soothe his worried mind either. Spandel sat up quickly to speak, but before he could speak the sound of heels hitting the floor could be heard and the other occupant of the house made herself known.

"Well boys, I'll be leaving any minute now!" Brooklyn announced, leaning against the back of the sofa with the dog that had followed her down the stairs sniffing at her feet.

"Oh, you look fancy tonight." Jasper commented, "where's this guy taking you out?"

"I forget the name. It's someplace downtown." She spoke, running a hand through her messy curls. "Emily said it's one of Kirron's favorite restaurants, so you know it's a classy place." Spandel watched as the dog trotted around the sofa to Jasper. "I'll be staying at his place tonight though, so I'll see you boys tomorrow." Spandel watched the dog, Cesar, as he licked at Jaspers hand for attention. Spandel extended a hand to reach for the dog, hoping to offer him a scratch behind the ears, but instead, he received a snarl and a flash of white fangs as Cesar snapped at him. Spandel recoiled his hand in shock and Jasper pushed the animal away.

"What the hell Brooklyn? Get you crazy dog under control!" Jasper exclaimed, "are you okay Spandel?" Cesar was barking excessively at Spandel now, growling and baring his teeth. Brooklyn rushed to yank him back by his collar, pulling him back towards the kitchen. "I don't what's wrong with him, he's never snapped at anyone like that, let along Spandel." Brooklyn's voice faded as she pulled him to the back door to be put up outside. Spandel looked down at his uninjured hand, seeing the same thing that had happened in his dream the night before.

About an hour later Cesar was chained up safely in the backyard and Brooklyn had left. The boys went the bed as well. Jasper's back was turned towards Spandel, his arms wrapped around his pillow. Spandel was just a little bit away from the other, for once free of Jaspers usually iron hard grip on him. He'd recently woken up from his unpleasant dreaming. His raved hair stuck to his face slightly from the cold sweat he'd awoken too and his eyes were wet with tears as he gazed at Jasper. It didn't take long for him to roll out of bed and head downstairs. After a small glass of milk and washing his face Spandel moved to lay on the sofa, pulling the blanket that was hanging on the back of it with him. Spandel looked at the back screen of the television with half-lidded, watery eyes.

"How hurtful Spandel." The demon looked up with wider eyes to find Jasper hanging over the back of the sofa with sleepy eyes and a pout to accompany his whiny tone. "I woke up looking for cuddles, but you were down here?"

"Oh, Jasper I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Why are you crying?" Jasper asked as he walked around the sofa to plop himself right at the others feet. "Did you have another nightmare?"

Spandel was slow to respond. "I did. You died this time as well, every time you do and every time I never can do anything to help you." Spandel's eyes shone with fresh tears. Jasper moved crawl over Spandel lay down on the boy. His chin was propped up on his folded arms and his eyes watched him carefully.

"Spandel, you know you're safe here."

"But as long as I'm here you're not."

"Spandel." Jasper frowned. "You know I care about you so much that it hurts sometimes?" Spandel remained silent. "And that I'd do anything to make you feel safe?" Spandel's eyes began to water again. "I just want you to feel safe because that's what you deserve, that's what I want to do- that's all I've ever wanted to do." Spandel felt Jasper grasp his hand with a warm smile, "I'm never letting you go, I love you too much too ever do that." Big drops of tears feel down Spandel's pale cheeks as the boy covered his mouth to try to choke back whatever sobs wanted to escape.

"Just close your eyes Spandel, it's late. No one is coming to harm you or me, I promise." Jasper's voice trailed off into a small mumble, as his own baby blue eyes feel closed with a warm smile on his face. Spandel spent a few more moments gazing down at Jasper with sad eyes and a faint smile.

* * *

 _Cuddles: Oliver insists Keily take part in his newly discovered form of cuddling._

"Keily I'm a genius."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just come here and I'll show you." Keily looked her shoulder with a slightly apprehensive expression as she spotted Oliver lying on the sofa. He had an uncharacteristic grin on his face, as he lay relaxing there. He was cuddled against the sofa in his pajamas and a large sweatshirt that hung and draped around his thin frame, his arms not in the sleeves but huddled up inside against his body. Keily set down the dish in her hand and walked over to stand at the end of the sofa looked down at him. He had an oddly giddy air about him, whatever this discovery was that he found it was sure making him happy. "Okay, just sit down and keep still, okay?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Trust me. I'm a genius." Keily rolled her eyes but sat down anyways. After Oliver sat up she felt him rise up on his knees at her. She squealed as she felt the violet of his sweatshirt being pulled over her face. After a few seconds of shuffling around Keily felt Oliver pull her down so that she was lying on top of him. Keily gave a somewhat amused expression as Oliver had managed to slip her into sharing the sweatshirt with him.

"Oliver, you are such a dork."

"You can't deny that this isn't great." Oliver grinned, already having wrapped his arms around her to cuddle. "It's an effective way of cuddling." Keily couldn't help but smile as well, her head already resting just below the boy's chin.

"It's nice until we have to get out of it."

"Huh, I didn't think of that." Oliver's hand subconsciously trailed up and down her back, causing her to sigh in content and listen to his breathing as he seemed to be thinking it over now. "Well, it might be a bit of a mess, but I don't care about that right now. I just want to nap and cuddle."

Keily grinned against his chest, "that's all you ever really want to do."

"True, but who wouldn't want to just cuddle you all of the time?" Oliver's eyes were closed and he seemed to already be ready to doze off with her. Keily smiled with a warmth on her face as she settled down to close her eyes as well.

* * *

 _Spotlight: Despite not being invited, Raven insists she and Vanemy watch Toma's newest roll in the play. Though, it seems there's something else brewing just backstage and Toma's acting sure reflects it.  
_  
Toma's face had reddened a considerable about halfway through the song number, his voice kept going, but one could sense a slight shakiness to his singing. Vanemy noticed it first, giving Raven a slight nudge. The said girls were sitting towards the middle of the theatres seating. Despite being asked not to come, Raven had drug Vanemy along with her to see the male perform. They had been about halfway through the plays third musical number when the male lead had been caught tearing up in the middle of his verse. Raven had stood up, but Vanemy yanked her back down to sit through it. It was rather hard to watch Toma, who was normally very cold and unemotional around them, break into an almost fit of tears while acting. They had known him to be quite the actor, so to watch him break into tears like that sent worry right to the girls.

However, Toma finished the scene without much of a dramatic fuss. As the intermission was called him and the other actors disappeared backstage. Raven got up and pulled Vanemy along with her. They got backstage without much of a hassle. Ravel held Vanemy's arm as the looked around the business around them. "There he is" Vanemy pointed out the blonde. Toma was speaking with an older man. The girl got closer but lingered to hear what they were talking about.

"So this is all you've come for?" They heard the irritable voice of Toma questioning the man.

"Your mother said you were here, so I came to give it to you."

"Tch, why didn't you just leave it with her and leave me alone!" Toma gripped the envelope in his hand tightly, "let me guess, you're not even going to stay to watch me perform. Hm?"

"Lucy and Celine are waiting for me outside in the car." The man explained, "I have to interest in the theatre anyways, now be grateful for what I've given you Toma."

Toma scoffed, "Just leave." Raven watched the blonde man walk off. She couldn't help but pick out the similarities that he and toma shared. "What are you two doing back here?" Toma had turned to them with a glare. "Didn't I tell you two not to bother me here?"

"Who was that man Toma?" Vanemy walked up to him, "you didn't seem to like him that much."

"He's no one important to me."

Raven, despite drawing to a conclusion about that man, smiled and ran to hook an arm around his neck. "Come on Toma don't act you don't like seeing us!" She grinned, her hand moving to mess up his hair. "You just adore seeing a couple of cute gals such as Vanemy and myself here to cheer you on!" Vanemy smiled and Toma scoffed again.

"Whatever, what do you tow want anyways? You shouldn't be backstage."

"Well, we say you crying on stage and wanted to see what was wrong." Vanemy explained, "I've never seen you like that, it worried me."

Toma glanced down at her with slight reluctance to say anything, but he sighed and went on. "That man was my dad, okay? I haven't seen him in a while and was just surprised."

"Aww," Raven cooed, "Toma does have a soul after all?" She smiled, poking at his cheek as Vanely pulled him in for a comforting hug.

"You two are impossible to deal with."

"You love us, don't deny it." Vanemy teased, "Now, we'll find you after the show! Good luck!" Vanemy smiled at the sound of the director calling everyone to their places.

"Please don't."

"You can't stop us." Raven replied, "now break a leg!"

After the show, Raven and Vanemy found themselves back at Toma's house. They were settled on the sofa, looking around as they had never been over before. Toma was upstairs per Vanemy's want to meet his guinea pig and they could hear his mother in the kitchen preparing the tea she promised them upon their entry into her home. Toma came trotted down the stairs shortly after, Vanemy gave a big smile at the sight of the animal resting in his grip. "This is Dot." He spoke monotonously, "and this is Sugar." Vanemy was glad to take the guinea pig into her hands, while Raven found the little snake in her own grip.

"Such pretty patterns" She spoke, lifting Sugar a bit to look at her scales.

"Toma, I made you some tea as well." An older woman with raven hair walked in holding a tray, "I put lots of honey in yours to help your sore throat, we can't have you up on stage like that can we?" She smiled warmly, the tea now in Toma's hands as she went to offer Vanemy and Raven. "It's so nice to meet the two of you, Toma's hardly brings friends over anymore. Oh, my name is Yukiko by the way, but Yuki is fine." Raven passed Toma's pet back to him.

"It's nice to meet you as well" She smiled, "it's about time Toma invited us over!"

"So...which one of you lovely ladies are my Toma's girlfriend, hm?"

"Mom!"

"What?" Yuki spoke innocently, "you can't tell me you're friends with such beautiful young woman and aren't dating one of them!"

"Yeah Toma, when are you gonna sweep one of us off our feet?" Raven joined in with a small laugh. Toma rolled his eyes with a grumble.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you guys alone for now." Yuki got up, her hand running through her son's hair as she moved to leave. "I'm sure you guys want to hang out alone."

Toma had gone red and grown more interested in his tea. Raven was still teasing the boy with a grin. Vanemy, however, had grown more interested in on of the photos on the wall just beside her. She easily recognized a younger Toma and his mother and saw the man from earlier as well, but another woman and group of children's faces were completely new to her.

"Toma, if it's not too personal of a question, why doesn't your father live with you and Yuki?" Vanemy watched Toma lower his cup and look over at her with a different look in his eyes. Raven's teasing and giggling had stopped as well as she looked over at him with curiosity as well.

"He has another family." He answered calmly. "My mother was just a one night stand to him, I was just a mistake he made on a business trip." the girls had grown very quiet. "All of my life he's given my mother money to support raising me and such, but other than that he prefers his original with to her and his other kids to me."

Vanemy frowned, glancing around. "Is that why you got upset earlier?"

Toma looked away, letting his bangs hide his eyes. "I just wanted him to stay and watch me act for once. He's never been interested, for once I just wanted him to be." Toma stiffened slightly as he felt Raven's weight next to him and her arms around his shoulders. Vanemy followed, her arms finding his waist.

"Aww," Raven squealed, "who cares about him anyways!"

"Yeah, you're such a joy to be around, he's the one missing out!"

"G-get off of me!" Toma's face was a deep red, "come on, no more hugging!"

"No, I'm never letting go!" Raven declared.

"Precious Toma needs all the love he can get right now!" Vanemy joined in with a giggle.

The girls were too busy attacking him with affection that they hardly noticed the small smile creeping onto his face and the small "thank you" he uttered under his breath as they continued their back and forth banter.

 **Finally done! I'm so glad I got this finished for you Charm. Happy Birthday once again you wonderful person! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
